Lamping a slug
by Wish counselor
Summary: Trying out something new. I decided to give a chance to poor phione and rotom. Often ignored too. Warning. This is only recommended for ages 17 and higher. Male Rotom and Female Phione pair. Lesser semi deity shipping.


**Lamping a Slug:**

AN: To place this in a nutshell I loved this cute idea that I got from 'Staying at the hall'. Cause both of them are at the bottom of Fanfic Class. Apologies if I haven't been uploading in fanfic for decades due to college life. But I am now working on my original chronicles on fictionpress. For readers ages 17 and above.

_**Rotom(M) x Phione(F) shipping: Lesser Semi-Deity shipping**_

It's me Phione. I am very famous here in my new home with my new lover, Rotom of the Haunted Mansion in the depths of Eterna Forest. Very handsome and humble too. You were thing that, "Hey, shouldn't you be from the sea?". Well that one case did came colliding. But here was my tale of becoming the 'Haunted Phione' according to the residents.

It was on that day I was living on the sea; west of that mining place. I lived my life as an independent pokemon. I don't even know who my parents were or why am I left there. But I was young at the time. I learned to live along with my other fellow pokemon. But in all honesty, the season that I was meant to be crowned by the residing pokemon is getting on my nerves. Just because I'm what they called legendary doesn't mean I don't have the right to be monotonous like every other. Mew? Well, what is a Mew anyway? Not that I care about though. That is, I remember the 'hooked season' that changed a lot to me.

_Flashback:_

"_Mistress please don't go to high! Staravias are pretty active during the summer season!" If you don't know who that was, it was a Mantine doing his usual knightly thing. I was climbing up to the sea surface for some sky air._

"_Relax there! Or should I repeat again that I decided not becoming the queen." I said._

"_Yes majesty." Mantine Mantine. _

"_I told you! I AM NOT GOING TO BE A-"_

…

I bet you know what happened next. I was hooked by a Staravia .Right?

I meant I was hooked by a Star**aptor.** It was that day that I was thinking and screaming like 'Please have mercy on me! Don't eat me! I'm just built liquid with no meat.' Well, no meat is a bit exaggerating right? Maybe **a little to some meat**. I was like flying over the air for who knows how long. Who knew that it was on that day that I can find a new home more residing?

Late that night, I was placed on its nest above on what looks like a squared looking coral hole without the open holes. Just when I thought I was a good meal for the big bird, then he came to my life.

"Hey there big guy! Didn't I told that you should catch a remoraid?" This guy was indeed quite a mocker to be honest. Looking like a ghost with a shining orange circle wrapped inside its ghostly forme.

"Well … I just found this new pokemon. Hoping it could be a new kind of fish that I can eat. Mmmmmm. Tasty." Ugh, that big bird. I just water pulsed him in the face.

"Big guy! How about I should deal with her?" that ghost will deal some things with me? I was surprised.

"B-b-bb-b-b-b-bbut-but-but-" the big bird was drooling at me as he hesitated. Eeewwwww.

"Do you REALLY WANT ARCEUS TO BOMB THE HELL OUT OF MY PLACE IF HE FINDS YOU EATING ANOTHER OF MY KIND HERE AT MY HOUSE? " Whoa… for a small ghost, he can be quite scary. Made me fright out for a bit that he suddenly bursts out his attacks. Ugh like that one day I remember with that seadra accidentally hitting me with a hydro pump. Jerk.

"I'M SORRY IM SORRY! I'll take my leave now!" then he quickly flies away like a pichu about to be eaten by a persian.

That was way too close.

After he helped me out bringing me inside his eerie house, he did came with a red string and tied it to my flipper. I just had a feeling. This dude has some spunk with him. Not some really whimsy loyal attitude pokemon.

"Anyway. You're a Phione. Right?" as he asked, I nodded. Oh by the way, I was in a crystal clear like box that he called an aquarium. I just nick it as water box. "Sorry that my friend had to pick you up from the sea."

"No problem. But in contrary , I was instead thankful that I ended up here." I looked at his spherical face with admiration. I think he knows how to treat a pokemon like an ordinary pokemon properly.

"Anyways, I'm Rotom! Quite a DE-LEVELED legendary like you." He said.

"De leveled?"

"Yeah. Status whatever the other legendries called me. You are originally the lesser being of Manaphy. While I was dumped here for some whatever humans sees me chaotic. Really couldn't take a prank."

"Well ..uhhm …" I was giggling with a blush to know that someone like me enjoys doing things differently. "Can we get to know each other more?"

So he told me about how he was known for being a mischieving legendary for both pokemon and humans alike. Funny thing is was that he scared the life out of a legendary pokemon in disguise that Arceus lowered his status. I think it was a Shaymin that he spooked out. After that, I told him about my old boring life way back at sea how other pokemon treat me as loyalty 20 years before. But that's not really me. As I tell him more about myself, I was blushing, my heart is beating up faster while he tied himself some of that red string to him. Then what came to me is my embarrass point. I was in my second heat. But I can't help but hear a little pop. He was in heat too?

(Warning to readers: This scenes contain explicit scenes for ages 17+. Parental Guidance Is advised.)

…

…

…

…

"Uhhmmm… Phione. Can we go to our special room? I can carry you there if you want." He looks cute when he blushes pinkish red. After bringing me to the top, he placed me on one of those water boxes again but colored white and without the crystal clear of the outside. I bet he used his powers to close the curtain and turn on the water until it only my face sticks to the surface. Just when I thought I'm gonna have to give up my heat to one of those water pokemon. But I guess it is gonna be done by somebody else. Great! "I hate saying this but I definitely haven't had a mate just yet."

"No mate?" I asked.

"You know how other people hated you to be yourself? As a prankster, that's the kind of way. But hearing a girl who a spunky personality makes me like you a lot. I think that you can give me some company for the night." He was blushing but I like his bravery of expression.

"Just tell me how." And I'm liking it. I bet he wants a piece of my heat. And he just pointed his heat with my heat being touched by his electric arm. It was a bit tingly but I'm sensitive to it.

"Can I do it however I like it? I'm a ghost type. Meaning I'm quite lively in evenings." he asked. In any position on this thing? I'm okay with it.

"On three conditions. Add more water please." Then he did just that. "And go gentle during my barricade. Just go straight to my heat."

Now began my first touch of his ghostly heat entering me straight ahead that gave both of us a moan. It may look ghostly but it feels tingly.

"Not bad for something shocky." I replied in pleasure as he reached my hymen. He pumped too but not breaking me just yet.

"Oh I'm gonna love this. I hope you're okay with it. Watch the water." As he said that, his okay meant more than hymen breaking. See, as a water type, with enough water, I can see my inner organs; that included my intercourse with him. He plowed in me and we both screamed. While he was screaming in pleasure, it's the electricity that kind of stunned me in a painful way + my hymen. Well … you know. Being gutsy did help reduce its impact on me so it normally hurts normal. He was hilted inside me. "Easy now my girl (he is blushing hard.). I'll ease our pain."

This is where things get bumpy and pleasurable. "Now here is the third. Do me as you please."

**Rotom's POV:**

This girl had guts to take quite a hilt from me. It's like my toughest shot on her that could knock her out for weeks. I guess she makes herself the more the merrier to have as a mate. Now I began thrusting fast inside her. Being able to see what is happening inside her is a lot of fun. Hitting all of her spots as I relentlessly hit her entrance to that hole of hers. Oh I moaned again and again and again and again and again as I began inducing some of my current inside her. Quick motions gave me energy to continuously pump more precum inside her. I'm relentless now to shoot it all inside her.

"AHHHHH!AHHHH! ROTOM! GO DEEPER! FASTER! OHH THIS IS SO MUCH! AHHHH!" Now this is the girl I like. Being expressive like me!

"Ohh Phione! YOU'RE SO TIGHT! DON'T WORRY MY GIRL. I'LL BE REAALLLY HILTED SOON!" Then I moaned out with her with love. While I'm still connected inside her, I turned around as I began rutting my gutsy guest again. But I wanted to give more of a treat. This time, with my speed now much faster, I can shine my cum and pre as if they were volbeat and illumise inside her belly and womb. With so much force I just started pounding her vagina to insanely squeeze me. It really was painful yet pleasurable. But it did give her more shining seeds. They were quite yellow in color.

**Phione's POV:**

With my new mate jolting me with his seed that shines and sparkles in me, my body just felt so heavy that I submit myself to him completely. I'll let him do whatever with my pussy as he pleases. He's too good. As much as I wanted to ask, I was stopped by another hump and jolt. With his sparkling seeds, I wasn't able to release a word. I was left to go for receiving every pleasurable force of his heat. With his electric arms rubbing all over my body, I never felt any pain at all. I just wanted this to last for a very long time. Now he was above me and continued rutting my heat with his delicately sparky penis.

Now my climax is close. "ROTOM, GIVE IT … OHHH … ALL! AHHH…. OHHHHH!" I just came so hard that I cummed at his heat. It just can't stop. It was a lot. Then he grunted out loud as he blasted a load of his seed inside me. With all the electricity flowing through my body, I felt so numb and very good. Too much pleasure. It is making my eyes a bit weary. My womb exit was sealed by his heat to prevent his essence from escaping inside me. My insides were like combees plucking everything in my vagina and womb; along with thousands of volbeats and illumises inside.

"Pant… pant … that … is … awe … some." All that I did was kiss him in the lips. Now I wanted to live with him in this mansion. "Can I … stay here … with you?"

"Sure." I was happy that he said that. Then I fell unconscious in pleasure.

**Rotom's POV:**

That is just my start up. But looking at her body now, when I rubbed her all over her belly, I somehow gave it a purple color. I unplugged myself from her to admire the new painting I did. Are water types easily get a color change through my plasma energy?

"_I think I know just what to give her something fun." _

I tried rubbing her with my arms all over her lightly. Bad mistake. I kinda ended up hurting her a bit. But why wasn't she hurt when I did it a while ago?

"_I never thought of this but I'm going back in."_ I lined up my heat into hers and plowed in. I loved the way she moaned lightly. Now I tried rubbing her entire body with my plasma arms as I hump her heat in regular beats. There we go. I'm getting it right. Until a thought came to me. Maybe I can get it done quicker if I just rut her out and rub my plasma energy to her in synch.

And I just did that. Being able to stay awake for long quick periods is important if I don't want to collapse on top of her. I'm getting sexually hyper to her. Nonstop was my pleasurable work to give her a new ghostly color. I don't know how long it took me to get the word done. A grunting task and a sweet pleasurable reward. Haraing her soft moans and squeezing me is all I need to get my job done.

After the last blue color was done, all I did was please myself hardcore that I managed to deliver her my seed twice in a row. Then ….. I fell asleep on top of her.

…

…

…

…

(rest assure the following below are safe for many ages)

Next Day:

**Phione's POV:**

It was that time during the day that I had to wake up again. Of course I was still deep underwater in this water box where we had our fun last. But morning came with another thing to me. Looking at the water, I was purple!

"_What did he do to me now? … but I actually loved this color just like that coral reef that I used to hangout before."_

"Phione. I'm coming." Pretty much that's Rotom doing something again. I can hear a bit of sparkling and porcelain being placed on a flat surface. I had something else in mind to do.

"Phione?" he called for me.

"Come in." he opened the curtains to our private box. I knew he's doin that. Just as we are about to kiss again, I executed.

"ROTOM! I WANT AN ANSWER AS TO WHY AM I PURPLE!" as I shouted all out, he got flanged to the air a bit. Then I make a laugh again. I bet he recognizes my prank there.

"I admit girl. I fell for that one. Breakfast?" he handed me a sitrus berry.

"Agree." As we had our breakfast, a paper slams to our window; annoyingly bock the sun. e had a bit of looking to that thing. While he finds it easy to describe, it is hard for me.

"Looks like we made a town frightened of us during early Halloween season. Those humans named you as the haunted Phione; making stories about I just raped you to death. It says a trainer with a minccino were the witness of our event last night. They sure are weirdos."

"Yeah, whatever they see me as of now." All we could do is laugh. I loved the name.

"Shall we spook someone tonight?" he nudged his plasmatic arm to me. I nodded. If it is a water type, I'd love a payback


End file.
